


How The HELL Are You Still Alive?

by TheDrift



Series: Maribat One Shots [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDrift/pseuds/TheDrift
Summary: Aged up Maribat Oneshot. I just had to do this when I saw it :)(guys i swear im working on my other books UWU)
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Maribat One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977565
Comments: 18
Kudos: 357





	How The HELL Are You Still Alive?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaebirdbluetheawesome (GreyAreaSystem)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyAreaSystem/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Jae's Maribat Mini's](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027628) by [jaebirdbluetheawesome (GreyAreaSystem)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyAreaSystem/pseuds/jaebirdbluetheawesome). 



In hindsight, Marinette probably shouldn't've taunted Pegasus so much. Max was just an angry little boy, still at 5'4 like he'd been all through high school. Everyone else had had a growth spurt, Chloe and Adrien were in a fight for the tallest right now, while Marinette settled for the sixth smallest. 

They'd just finished a particularly hard Akuma from Papillon, Hawkdaddy went to jail and, though they had no evidence, they were _sure_ Lila was the new Hawkbitch.

"I. Am. Bored." Marinette, still Ladybug after all those years, sighed. She laid her head on the nearest person, Sabrina, Petit Coeur, and put her legs on the other. Chloe, now Wasp, rolled her eyes.

"Of course you are? The usual?" Normally after the fight, they'd have Pegasus portal them around the city so they could be prepared for anything, but Marinette liked to call it Fancy Flying Fuckers.

"Really? Peggy, you in?" Marinette asked, sitting up excitedly. 

"Sure, sure," Max said absentmindedly. The new comms he'd given them (the Miraculous' help) was perfect. No need to lose your voice shouting to go left- there you go. You got hit. Now you're dead. 

"Bug, you've got a deadline in two weeks-" Alya's voice faded out as Marinette got a running start, leaping from rooftop to rooftop.

Marinette giggled as the portals started to open and the others started to follow her. 

The day was going perfectly.

***

Damian's day was not going perfectly. He'd had a *cough cough* disagreement with Father on his 'untrained' pets around the house. In a rage, he'd taken out Titus for a walk around Ivy Gardens.

He'd been in several hostage situations with Ivy and she mostly was trying to get him to tell Timothy or Father of some big problem and wouldn't let him go until they made a compromise for the situation. 

Plus they both liked animals more than the average person, so that factored in well. 

"Jonathan, I assure you it was only _one_ mule," Damian said. Ah. His conversation. He'd called Jon for some godforsaken reason, and Jon was trying to get him to dial down as well.

" _Mmm, I think it was at_ least _three."_ Damian could practically hear his smirk as Damian admitted that there may or may not have been three pack mules. "What're you doing?"

Well, the sun was quickly setting, so he'd have to go to his nightlife soon, but for now? He was just enjoying the summer sun, being Damian.

"Walking Titus. He needed the air," Damian said, taking a seat on a bench. _This bench is dedicated to; **Harley Quinn's love for Poison Ivy**_ **.**

"Can I come?"

"You're in another city, dumbass."

"I can fly, dumbass," Jon mocked. 

Damian rolled his eyes. The park was mostly empty now. "Well-" 

"MOTHERFUCKER, THIS WAS A BAD IDEA!!! WHY DIDN'T ANYONE STOP ME!" Wait... that was from above him. He was out in the open...

Damian jumped out of the way as a blur of red and black slammed into the bench, surprisingly not breaking it. The girl in red sat up, rubbing her head. She hadn't noticed Damian yet, but he was staring at her. Well if Titus wasn't barking... they had to be good, right?

How was she not even bruised...?

"Oof, that looked like it hurt." Another voice. He glanced up and saw a ring of yellow (portal?) about fifty feet above them. A girl in a yellow gracefully dropped down, holding onto to some string. There was a girl in a grey and pink suit on the yellow one's back. Another one hopped down from the portal(?). Orange and white.

"This is why you are a tiny bit god, girl," the orange one sighed. Was that a tail? 

"I am _never_ doing that again," the red one groaned, getting to her feet. What. The. Everloving. Fuck. The yellow one flicked her wrist, sending the thing back to her. Was that a motherfucking spinning top?

"Sure, sure."

Damian cleared his throat and they all turned towards him. 

"Pardon me, but what the fuck?" Phrased as a question and said as a statement. 

"You can see us?" The yellow one asked. 

He raised an eyebrow. Well, they were all conveniently color-coded goddamnit. The red one turned to the orange one. " _Rena!_ " 

"Sorry! I was busy videotaping that!" The orange one, Rena, waved around some sort of stick. 

" _Dami?"_ Jon was still on the phone.

"I'm going to call you back, Jonathan." 

**Author's Note:**

> loved writing this!!!! Hope y'all like and do the Kudo thingy!!!


End file.
